Fiery Rage
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Instead of finding out his kind's termination from Ratchet, Predaking finds out from his soon to be spark-mate…(For KohakuPrime42195)


Sequel to "Heated Passion" as requested by Kohaku! OC Stormlight belongs to her, Solarclaw is mine.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

Warnings: Spark merging and slash.

...

Fiery Rage

...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Stormlight groaned as he reached out and felt around for the button to turn off the alarm clock beside his and Predaking's berth. He grumbled softly as he turned it off with a flick of his digit as he checked his own chronometer to see what time it was.

His wings flattened to his back in irritation when he saw how early it was. He felt his lover beside him shift on his side of the berth and give up a rumbling purr before he pulled the thermal blanket further over himself.

Despite his ire at being woken up early, Stormlight smiled, as he turned over and snuggled up against his bond-mate, purring softly as he began to drift off back to recharge.

"CHIIIR!"

Stormlight's optics snapped back on-line and he felt his lover tense when he woke up. The flier yelped when Predaking suddenly bolted up and went to the crib on the other side of their shared quarters, graciously given to them by Stormlight's creators, Megatron and Soundwave. The sudden movement, sent Stormlight falling forwards slightly off the berth.

He got off the floor as he watched his mate pick up their little femling from her crib.

He walked over and stood on the tips of his pedes to see if their daughter was all right.

Solarclaw mewled and yawned, revealing her tiny fangs, and she giggled when she sensed her father and mother close by. She purred softly as she leaned up and nuzzled under Predaking's chin, showing that she was all right. Stormlight sent his concern to her over the creator-creation bond and he sighed in relief when she sent small waves of reassurance back to him.

She was all right and that was all that matter to him.

Predaking gave a soft chuckle, as he nuzzled her, "Aah, you gave me a scare there, my little one…"

"Chiir! Chiir, chiir, chiir!" she chirped up at him, her orange optics bright with happiness.

Predaking grinned as he kissed her helm gently, nuzzling her with love and affection.

Stormlight smiled, "My, aren't you an early riser, my spark…." Then he shuttered his optics when he heard tank rumbling. He laughed as Solarclaw blushed and placed her tiny servos on her abdomen and she stared at him with wide optics of fascination.

"Come here my love," he picked her up from her father's arms and carried her over to where he kept the bottle of sparkling formula always at the ready.

Predaking watched as his lover and soon-to-be bond-mate began to feed their little one…made of their love…He sighed in contentment as he watched the scene.

Seeing Stormlight and Solarclaw always made the Predacon's spark swell with love….he remembered how he had asked Stormlight to bond with him. It had been a bit awkward at first because he did not know how to "pop the question" as the humans would put it, but somehow, beneath the soft moon's glow on the launch deck of the Nemesis, on one knee so he could look into the beautiful optics of the mech he loved, Predaking had asked him to bond with him.

True it would have been considered mushy and corny to the other Decepticons, but to Stormlight and Predaking it had been special, warm and loving….

Besides, they had a daughter to raise and it would make their bond stronger with her, if they became bond-mates. It was pretty much a no-brainer as humans put it as well…

Now to pick a night to make their bonding happen…..

….

Stormlight hummed as he walked down the corridor, with Solarclaw recharging in a sparkling carrier on his back. It was very useful when Stormlight was attending to his duties on the warship and so his sparkling was close to him and since he moved around a lot, it lulled her to recharge so she was quiet most of the time.

He was headed to Shockwave's lab to deliver some reports on the latest ambush from the Autobots somewhere on the continent, Nigeria. He smiled as he listened to Solarclaw purring as she recharged and it made his spark flutter.

He typed in the access codes to Shockwave's lab, and when the doors opened he walked inside.

"What you propose Starscream is risky and illogical at this point in time," he stopped when he heard his mother's rough voice soft reprimand the seeker he hated.

There was a small whine when Starscream spoke, "But Master, keep the best here will make the risk of him discovering our treachery increase!"

"Ah, but you forget Starscream, that Predaking is currently courting my only son, Stormlight and as far as I can see, as long as my son is kept in the dark of what happened in Shockwave's lab of Predacon clones, so is His Highness."

Stormlight narrowed his optics as how his mother had said that last word dripping with sarcasm. But the first part had gotten him confused. Hadn't the Autobots attacked Shockwave's lab and destroyed the Predacons? And kept in the dark about what?

The familiar calm tone of the logical scientist drew the flier from his thoughts, "The likelihood of Predaking discovering that the Autobots attacking the lab was a set-up, is a very low ratio indeed. And by keeping Stormlight out of it since they plan to bond, it will keep the Predacon under further control. Besides, he has been much too busy with his own spawn and preparing to bond to look more into the death of his comrades."

"Hmph….a little half-breed, just what we need on this ship…." Starscream scoffed.

"Need I remind you Starscream, that that half-breed is my grandchild?" Megatron hissed with a biting tone.

He heard wings flickered, "F-forgive me master, but what will happen if the Predacon does find out even while being bonded to Stormlight and with a daughter?"

"…If Predaking does indeed turn on us in his rage for revenge, I will have him terminated. However, if he is bonded with my child when that time is inevitable, I will make it quick as possible, if only to spare my son and my granddaughter's a worse pain than death…"

Stormlight placed a servo over his mouth, his optics widening in disbelief at what he had just heard his mother and his commanding officers say.

How could they do that to his Predaking?! After he's been nothing short of loyal and noble to their cause and raising their morale with his chivalrous nature? And those last words his mother said…..how could his mother kill the mech he wished to be bonded to and hurt him and Solarclaw like this?!

Stormlight slowly backed out of the lab, placing the data-pad on the floor and walking out as quietly as was possible. He felt his spark cracking though as he tried to remain calm, knowing there were Vehicon soldiers and his father around that would see him running and would ask to know why he was doing so. And in all honesty, the young mech was not in the mood to have others be suspicious of him.

He heard a mewl and he turned to look at his sparkling. Solarclaw chirred at him, sensing his worry and horror over the bond and she pawed gently as her mother's shoulder as she nuzzled his helm.

He nuzzled her back, tensing as he did so, and feeling his spark breaking within its casing. Oh Primus, this would be hard. He didn't want to betray his mother, but Predaking didn't deserved to be deceived…not like this…

That wasn't what their cause was about.

…

Predaking hummed as he was carrying some cubes of high-grade back to the quarters he and his lover shared. Tonight would be the night when he finally bonded his spark to his beloved's and bonded their family together.

Once Solarclaw was in recharge, he would make his move for bonding and their family would finally be complete and wholesome and stronger.

He placed the cubes on the night stand, a Vosian mix, his bond-mate's favorite that he was able to bribe a Vehicon into sneaking from Starscream's personal vault and that had been no small price. He wanted everything tonight to be absolutely perfect…

The door opened to their quarters and Stormlight entered while cradling little Solarclaw to his chest as he went to lay her down in her crib.

Predaking smirked.

Well, at least he didn't have to wait any longer. He snuck over up behind his bond-mate….

….

Stormlight laid the little one down on the soft purple blanket in her crib as he kissed her helm and nuzzled her gently. He smiled down at her and felt his spark swelling with love and pride. How had he become so blessed to have this little darling as his own? She was so small and precious….

How could anyone justify hurting his little Solarclaw by taking her father away from her? How was he even going to tell Predaking and hopefully convince him not to speak of what he knows in order to keep him alive…?

Stormlight yelped and squeaked when a pair of strong, large arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt his wings press to his lover's warm chest. He blushed slight, looking up at Predaking, blushing. As he saw that small smirk on his face plates…..one he had grown to know very well over the past ten months of raising their growing daughter…

"Tonight's the night, my love…" Predaking whispered in that soft, rumbling baritone that made Stormlight's knees weaken and shake.

He mewled and looked up at him with a light blush on his face plates as his spark gave flutter and his face plates grew a darker shade when Predaking lifted him up and carried him back to their shared berth room, all thoughts on telling him lost as he was given a deep gentle kiss and laid beneath him.

Predaking purred and he nuzzled his future mate's face plates, burying his helm into his neck, smiling warmly at him.

"Hmmmm…." He kissed along his lover's proto-form skin and wiring, purring and sending pleasure vibrations through his fuel lines. He grin grew wider as he heard his lover's cooling fans activate and a mewl escaped the beautiful seeker, "My oh my, I've barely even started and you're getting warmed up for me already?"

Stormlight whimpered and whined as he arched up to have his chest plates press up against Predaking's, his spark thumping hard beneath his plating as he mewled. He wanted his spark to be bonded to Predaking's and no one else's…he wanted their daughter to have parents that were bound together by their love for each other and for her….he wanted their family safe and happy…..

He kissed along the crown-like horns on his love's helm, hearing him moaning as he gently lapped at them with his glossa. He could feel the Predacon's spark thumping beneath his digits, moaning softly as he laid there and he gasped softly when their chest plates rubbed together and there was a small static shock between them that sent tingles through their bodies…

"Hmm….open your spark chamber, my love…let me see the beautiful life force beneath this cockpit….I beg of you to let me see…." The large mech whispered in his audio, nuzzling his forehelm to his and purring softly.

How could he refuse?

His cockpit opened, sliding aside to show the pulsing orb of light beneath it, and he mewled as Predaking leaned down and kissed over it, sending softy tingles of electric bliss through him. He moaned and mewled softly….

He gasped as he heard click and whirrs, indicating that Predaking's spark chamber was opening as well. He gasped and his optics widened as he gazed upon the golden spark beneath….He was in awe at it's strange coloring, enthralled by how it resembled a sun….

He cried out when Predaking wrapped his servos around his waist and lifted him up, their optics meeting. He smiled shyly up at his bond-mate, before he felt the pulsing field of his future mate's. He mewled softly, smiling up at him and purring softly.

Then he gasped and cried out as their sparks finally touched and began to merge. He cried out, arching and whimpering as cataclysmic waves of pleasure ran through his frame form the core of his very being. The energy of their sparks merging ran through their bodies, causing them both to cry out.

Predaking felt like they were one being sharing two minds. He could feel his mate's emotions and look deep into his memories…it was like a stream of images with emotions and sounds. He felt the joy and wonder of the child Stormlight once was, innocent and pure and watched how he became a Decepticon and how the war had affected his life.

He groaned as he smiled and kissed those soft, white lips. As he began to grow close to the newer memories, such as the most recent, he suddenly felt Stormlight stiffen beneath him.

"W-wait….P-Predaking…wait….!" Stormlight whispered hoarsely.

Predaking's optics snapped on-line and he froze as all the positive emotions were gone in a flash as his intakes hitched. He shook gently as he listened to the words spoken from his lord and master's mouth as his bond-mate had heard them…his servos clutched the berth as he felt his mate's servos against his face plates, trying to get his attention back to him.

But he was frozen in that memory of learning what his mate had discovered… How…how his commanding officers, his very creator and…and his master…they had….his brethren…

Then, something…..wild….dark…and strong….began to fill the pit of his tanks, as he remained above his mate, shaking hard as he remained above him, his optics dilating slightly as the sheer force of it threatened to swallow him whole…..

"Predaking…" Stormlight cried out, as their sparks slowly pulled apart from their merging before either of them could overload…

The Predacon growled, as he began to identify that emotion for what it was:

Rage.

"You…." he hissed, his crooked denta showing in an uncontained snarl, "You…your mother…."

"Predaking…!" Stormlight whimpered, sitting up and looking at his mate, trying to calm him down, as he caressed his face plates.

_"…He lied!_" Predaking roared, as he stood up off the berth and ran for the door.

Stormlight gasped, as he got up and watched his angered mate run out of their quarters before he heard soft sobs from Solarclaw's crib. Immediately, Stormlight picked her up and cradled her close, hushing her softly, as he caressed her helm to try and sooth her, as he made a run after his mate.

_Primus, please don't let him confront my mother!_ He ran as fast as he could, the incomplete bond fluxing between sensing the Predacon, but being unable to pinpoint his position.

….

He ran down the corridors, feeling his body warming up in rage as he searched for the mech who had dared set up the destruction of his race, his people….! He swatted the Vehicon drones aside like they were nothing by twigs and he roared in outrage as he picked up his target's scent.

He would find Megatron and utterly, brutally destroy him! He would make him rue the day he ever double-crossed his once most loyal soldier as he ran towards the control room. He growled, letting out a roar of rage.

….

A roar echoed through the ship, causing Megatron to snap his helm up with his optics wide. He stood to his full height as he heard more roars and his optics widened further when he saw the hinges of the doors to his control room being torn off.

"MEGATROOOOON!"

The silver mech's optics narrowed as Predaking forced his way into the control room, his yellow optics bright and enraged.

The Decepticon Lord stiffened and got into a battle stance immediately, prepared for an attack as Predaking ran at him, with his claws out.

"Predaking, what is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

The Predacon roared, his yellow optics bright and angry, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Megatron tensed, as he activated his comm. link.

_Soundwave, Shockwave, come to the control center now! The Beast has….!_

Megatron was cut off by a punch in his jaw, and sent flying into one of the computer consoles. He grunted as he did so, shaking his helm from the pain from the impact. He looked with narrowed optics at the Predacon running at him

"You DARE defy your—?!"

"RRRROOOOOOWWWR!" Predaking rammed into the Decepticon warlord, sending him flying backwards, anger flashing in his bright, amber orbs.

Megatron slammed against the wall, shuttering his optics in shock from the force of Predaking's might….Perhaps he had underestimated the beast…..

As the dragon mech transformed to his beast form with a roar and went into a charge with his wings raised high in righteous anger, as flames were starting to spew from his massive, powerful jaws. He let out a loud roar as he got closer.

"PREDAKING! NO!"

Megatron shuttered his optics against he stared in awe as Stormlight jumped in front of him with his servos raised as if to stop the Predacon. Solarclaw was on his back, clinging to his neck and cringing slightly to hide her face plates.

The Might Predacon stopped in his tracks and growled down at the smaller mech, his throat alight with bright yellow flames of warning.

Stormlight remained where he was, his optics narrowed as he kept his ground before the larger mech. Megatron was tense as he watched his son and the Predacon, prepared to attack if need be. His granddaughter gave of little whimpers as she clung to her mother's wings, tears sliding from her optics. She had never seen her Papa angry before and she felt her little spark hammering within its casing as she watched him, whimpering softly.

"Predaking, please…listen to me, before you do something we'll all regret…." He said softly, showing his empty servos so that Predaking understood that he meant no harm, "Please…." He looked at his love pleadingly.

Predaking looked like he was ready to strike the young mech down, but then he shuttered his optics at the soft, whimpers before his optics widened at the sight of his little femling crying her optics out into her mother's neck.

The dragon transformed to bi-pedal mode, all earlier rage forgotten as he reached towards his little femling, optics wide with worry.

"My little princess…?" he whispered, caressing her helm as soothingly as possible.

Solarclaw let out a soft wailing roar as she was picked up and held by the giant mech that was her Papa….she snuggled and curled up in the crook of his arm, sobbing softly as he nuzzled her. Predaking looked at Stormlight, and he felt guilt suddenly fill his spark.

Instead of staying back in their quarters to get information from his mate about how he had come across the information he had, he had simply barged out of their quarters in his rage and….he had made their baby cry….he had made their sweet baby femme cry…

Stormlight made Predaking look at him and he caressed over his face plates, his optics swimming with tears and yet he somehow kept them from breaking past his optic shutters. He caressed his mate's face plates, and made him look at him.

"It's okay…everything's okay….I promise love…." He whispered, kissing his mate's forehelm as he made him look at him.

Predaking felt lost. He stared at his bond-mate, his optics off-lined as he leaned down and nuzzled him, his rage dissipating as he held their sniffling daughter.

"It's okay Predaking I swear…Just come with me…..come and help me lay Solarclaw down for her recharge….everything is all right my love…." He began to lead his mate out of the control room.

When they returned, he would explain how he had come across the information and also make sure Predaking was all right as well. He smiled warmly, for there was a feeling in his spark that as long as he kept Predaking calm and wouldn't getting himself or their family in any trouble it would be okay….

Megatron stared as he watched his son lead Predaking out with such gentle urging before he stood up as they disappeared past the doors.

"….what was that all about?" he muttered to himself, raising an optics ridge.

...

I hope you enjoyed!

Review please!


End file.
